marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Snake (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Eyes have serpentine characteristics, missing right hand | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Military commander | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Allen Simon | First = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 55 | Death = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 55 | HistoryText = The Black Snake was a high ranking member of the Nazis during World War II. By 1944 he was loaned to the Imperial Japanese Army to assist in a special operation. They forced an Italian scientist named Putricelli to help construct a massive airship that could generate a powerful tornado beneath it. They used this device to capture American ships. Taking the crews prisoners, the Japanese agents on board then brainwashed the American troops to think that they were Japanese soldiers. The entire process took roughly 10 months of conditioning before the crew was convinced they were Japanese. Released back out in the ocean, the brainwashed crew then attacked their own fellow soldiers at sea. This attack was witnessed by the Sub-Mariner who attempted to break up the fight and was shocked to find that one ship full of American sailors thought they were Japanese. When there was no choice but to destroy the ship full of brainwashed soldiers, Namor brought the few survivors aboard the ship they were attacking before they could commit suicide. However, Namor was too late and before they could get answers the soldiers swallowed poison capsules and died. Taken to the location where the sailors were last seen, Namor dives into the water when a mysterious tornado appears at sea ahead of some more American vessels. Swallowed up in the funnel himself, Namor was soon subdued and taken prisoner by the Black Snake who placed him in a large glass bowl to keep him away from water and left Putricelli behind to watch. Repentant of what he helped created, Putricelli then sprayed water into Namor's tank revitalizing his strength. Namor then fought his way out of the tank and easily bested the Black Snake in battle, knocking him into the whirlpool in the middle of the airship, sending the Black Snake to the ocean below where he presumably drowned. Namor then sent the airship crashing to the ocean where it exploded. Putricelli was saved from the explosion and vowed to lend his inventive know-how to the American military. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Black Snake is missing his right hand. | Equipment = | Transportation = The Black Snake traveled in a specially constructed airship. It had a powerful vortex that created a tornado with sufficient force to lit up an American battleship. Whatever was caught in the vortex was pulled up to the ships upper deck and kept on a "floating lake". The airship had a pair of gun turrets. It was also equipped with a laboratory for brainwashing individuals, its own independent power plant, a soldiers quarters, and two buildings that specifically controlled the tornado generator and the floating lake. The airship appeared to be able to cloak itself by creating fake cloud cover. | Weapons = In the place of his right hand the Black Snake has a whip holder which he uses to wield his barbed whip. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}